


Beauty and the Beast: GOT7 Fantasy AU

by Trashcan_On_Wheels



Category: GOT7
Genre: BNoir, Beast! Jaebum, Beauty and the Beast AU, Belle! Jinyoung, Blackpink's Jisoo and Lisa are mentioned, Chip! Yugyeom, Closet! Youngjae, Cogsworth! Jackson, GOT7 Fantasy AU, Gaston! Jisoo, How Do I Tag, I chose Jisoo bc she mced with Jinyoung, I love my girls pls don't kill me, Lefou! Lisa, Lumiere! Bambam, M/M, Mrs. Potts! Mark, i hope you like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcan_On_Wheels/pseuds/Trashcan_On_Wheels
Summary: A handsome young prince is doomed to spend his life transformed as a beast after provoking an enchantress; unless he finds someone who will return his love and see past his short temper and vanity. A young ordinary man lusted after by his whole town, takes the place of his mother as the Beast's prisoner...will he see past this Beast's temper and find love in his heart? Or will he spend his life locked away hating his captor.





	1. The Curse

**Author's Note:**

> I told you I would start posting the fics for my other groups!!! Anyways I hope you enjoy this!~

Once upon a time there lived a young prince by the name of Im Jaebum. He was left the responsibility of the castle when his parents passed away when he was eighteen. 

One stormy night a knock rang throughout the castle, confused, the young prince answered the door, revealing an old haggard woman clothed in a heavy black cloak. She asked for shelter from the storm in exchange for an enchanted ride. Annoyed and wanting nothing to do with her, the young prince refused. 

An hour later another knock sounded throughout the castle, again the prince answered flung opens the grand doors, revealing the same woman who once again asked for shelter in exchange for an enchanted rose. The young prince refused, growing irritated. 

Another hour passed and yet again a knock was heard. The young prince had a bit of a temper and was incredibly irritated by the requests of this strange woman, he stormed to the doors and flung them open, and lo and behold the same woman stood behind them. Before she could even ask for shelter the young prince demanded that she leave and never return and that he wanted nothing to do with her. 

The old woman chuckled and looked up at him with glowing eyes, the young prince's eyes widened as he realized the mistake he had made. The woman was enveloped in a bright flash of light and transformed into a beautiful enchantress. "Foolish, selfish boy! Blinded by your wealth and luxury, you let your anger and pride get the best of you. Now you will pay! Until you can learn to love another and have them love you in return; and you see that you are not above everyone, you will remain as the ugly beast you are inside! And your servants and castle dwellers shall share the burden of your errors!" She yelled casting a spell over the prince and those in the castle. 

The young prince watched in horror as his hands shifted into large paws with gruesome claws adorning the tips, and as his handsome features morphed into a hideous fur covered monster. He dropped to his knees and begged for her to lift the curse, but the deed had already been done... "If you cannot have someone return your love before the last petal of this rose falls on the eve of your twenty-first birthday then you will be doomed to live as a beast for the rest of your life!" She cried as sh flung the rose towards him, before vanishing into the night, leaving the young prince to his own miserable fate.


	2. The Most Handsome Man In Town

Park Jinyoung was an average citizen of the small town he lived in....however his looks were extraordinary... People gawked at him as he walked by. He was fairly tall, lean and fit, soft dark brown hair that fell perfectly over his forehead, full lips, and wide doe-like eyes. People stared and young girls swooned. The older women of the town would whisper amongst themselves about how lucky whoever ended up with them would be. 

However there was one girl who just had to have him...the town heartthrob, Kim Jisoo...her waved black hair, gorgeous cheekbones, perfect and straight teeth that were as white as untouched snow, and a voice that had everyone enamored with her. Jisoo could have anyone she wanted, after all she pretty much had everyone in the town wrapped around her little finger, but she wanted the handsome boy the town loved so much. What wasn't there to love? Jinyoung was not only handsome, but he was incredibly smart and well mannered. He was always helping people, wether it was helping vendors carry large crates to their stalls, helping the town elders, or playing with the town children, he did it all. 

However when Jinyoung wasn't helping the townspeople, he shut himself inside reading. Yes his intelligence was admired by many, but people found it odd that he had no interest in being social and preferring to spend his life shut away. 

The bell above the door to the bookstore chimed as Jinyoung stepped inside. "Ah hello Jinyoung! What brings you here today?" The old woman behind the store counter asked sweetly. Jinyoung smiled at her holding up a small stack of books up, "I've come to return the books I borrowed Mrs. Lee." She smiled knowingly and nodded. "Done already?" She chuckled, "I thought those would keep you busy for at least a week!" Jinyoung blushed putting the books back into the bookshelves where they originally resided. "Ah I should've know better..." the old woman sighed. "So what will it be today Jinyoung ?" She asked. Jinyoung skimmed over the shelves for a minute before picking up an oh so familiar maroon covered book. "This one please." He said. "But Jinyoung ! You've read that four times!" The woman laughed. He nodded sheepishly "I-It's my favorite." He explained. "Well then consider it yours...free of charge." She smiled. "Really?! T-thank you!" He said before leaving. 

As he stepped out of the bookstore, he sighed happily. Suddenly a voice shook him from his thoughts, "Well well well, what book are you reading now huh?" Jinyoung looked up and saw Jisoo approaching him. "Oh...Jisoo...its the Little Prince..." Jinyoung said sheepishly, not wanting to be around the other for too long. "Hey wait a minute...I've seen you with that book before! Why would you read it again if you've already read it?" Jisoo laughed. Jinyoung felt his face heat up, "Because its my favorite. Now if you'll excuse me, I have important things to take care of." Jinyoung said dismissively as he walked away from Jisoo. Jisoo smiled after him "One day Park Jinyoung...one day..." Jisoo muttered to herself. "Jisoo...what are you talking about?" Jennie asked as she came up behind her, causing the other to jump. "Jesus Christ Jennie you scared me!" Jisoo blushed. Jennie shrugged "Are you still fawning over Jinyoung? Honestly what do you see in him besides his looks?" Jennie asked. Jisoo smiled "He's got a great voice, he's good with kids, he's smart, and he's good looking! And he's going to be mine." Jisoo smirked.


	3. The Beast

"Mother! I'm home!" Jinyoung called out to his mother as he stepped inside their home. "Yah don't be so loud!" His mother chided as she rubbed her temples, adjusting her double breasted coat as she descended the stairs. "Where are you going?" Jinyoung asked. "I'm going to ride for a bit, I just need to get out." She said. Jinyoung nodded and wrapped a scarf around her, holding her shoulders and looking down at her. "Be careful eomma...and don't stay out too long." Jinyoung said lovingly. She nodded and waved him off with a smile before walking out the door and mounting one of the two horses in their stable. She gripped the reins and rode off away from town. 

The sun was setting and the temperature began to drop, and little snow flurries drifted down from the sky. Mrs. Park smiled to herself enjoying the view so much that she didn't realize how far into the woods she was going... Before she knew it the large thick brush of trees were no longer surrounding her and she found herself at the gates of a castle. "Is this the castle that everyone said that young prince disappeared in?" She muttered to herself. She dismounted her horse and pushed open the wrought iron gates, walking up the long expanse of gardens and pathways up to the grand castle doors. She knocked on the door...no response... She shivered as snow began to fall harder. She tried opening the door, and to her surprise it opened. She stepped inside.

"Hello?" She called into the castle, hearing her voice echo back at her. She shut the door behind her. "Hello?" She called again. Once again no response, however she heard faint whispering behind her. "She looks so cold and lost Jackson!" "Shh!" Another voice whispered. Mrs. Park whipped around, startled. "Who said that? Is someone there?" She asked nervously. "Bam! No! You know how he is!" Came the slightly lower pitched voice of the whispering voices. "I got distracted and lost my way, and it's night now and it's really cold and snowing, I was wondering if I could stay the night..." She said shivering. "Oh come on Jackson! Look at her! She's a lady! She must be freezing!" Whispered the younger and slightly higher voice...a pause and then a soft yelp of pain was heard. "Of course ma'am you're welcome here!" The younger voice said. Mrs. Park grabbed the candelabra on the table next to him in attempt to shine light in front of her, "Who said that?" She asked, nerves twisting in her stomach. "Over here!" Came the voice again. "Where?" She asked in confusion. She held the candelabra and spun around in an attempt to look around and find the source of the voice. She felt a tap on her forehead and looked next to her in her hand. The candelabra was moving! And speaking! "Hello!" It said. Her eyes widened in shock and she gasped, dropping the candelabra. A yelp of pain came from it. The miniature wind up grandfather clock that was perched on the table next to the candelabra hopped down saying "I'm going to die young, why don't you listen to me? Jaebum will have our heads Bam." Mrs. Park was in awe...was she dreaming? Was this real? "A-Amazing..." she breathed, a smile adorning her face, she crouched down and picked up the clock, "How is this even possible this is incredible!" She mused turning the clock over in her hands, earning a yell of protest from said clock, and a chuckle from the candelabra. 

The clock put his...erm...hands? On her's and gave her an annoyed pout saying "Put me down now please." She obliged, and then let out a small sneeze along with a shiver. "You must be freezing! Come in and warm up for a bit!" The candelabra said. The clock looked at him incredulous "Are you insane?!" He called out to the candelabra, only earning a laugh as a response. The candelabra spoke up as he led her to the parlor area of the castle, "I'm Kunpimook, but you can just call me BamBam, and the clock back there with a stick up his ass is Jackson, he's actually normally not like this." Mrs. Park chuckled amused as she sat down in front of the fireplace. A cart with a teapot and a teacup was rolled in next to her, and she noticed that the teapot as well was also 'living'. "Would you like some tea or coffee?" It asked her. Astounded yet again she nodded, and watched in amazement as the teapot leaned over and emptied the hot liquid inside into the teacup next to it. She gingerly took it and sipped carefully. "Yah! That tickles! A little warning would be nice!" Whined the teacup in his hands. He was so shocked he almost dropped it...was everything in this castle like this?! Bambam spoke again with a smile, "The teapot there is Mark, and the teacup you're holding is Yugyeom." Mrs. Park nodded with a smile. 

Just then a door was slammed open and the items ducked behind her, and she watched with wide eyes as an enormous shadow approached her. She heard a low and threatening growl, and could make out two glowing eyes and a set of horns. "There is a stranger here." The shadowy monster grumbled. Bambam waved his candle sticks, "M-Master J-Jaebum...Allow me to explain! This poor woman got lost in the woods and it's the middle of the night and it's snowing! And-" a loud roar cut him off. Mrs. Park felt herself curl in on herself a little, suddenly the monster was right next to her, "Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" The monster bellowed. "I-I got lost and it's snowing and I-" she started, "YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE!" The monster roared. "I-I'm sorry!" She stuttered. "What are you starting at?!" The monster continued. "I-I n-nothing!" She managed to choke out. "So..." the monster began, voice dangerously low... "you've come to stare at the Beast?!" It yelled, barring his teeth at her. "Please I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay!" She begged. "Oh I'll give you a place to stay!" He growled, picking the woman up and carrying her away.


	4. A Life For A Life

Night had fallen about an hour ago, and Jinyoung was getting very worried... His mother should have been home hours ago! In addition, she wasn't bundled up appropriately for snow! Suddenly rapid knocking tore him from his thoughts, and he hastily made his way to the door, flinging it open to reveal Jennie who was wide-eyed and breathless. "Jinyoung...your mother's horse is back...but she isn't!" Jennie breathed. Jinyoung felt his breath hitch in his throat...no...not his mother... He quickly threw on a coat and mounted their other horse and tore off towards the forest, calling out for his beloved mother.

He approached the castle that was rumored to house a young prince, but no one had seen or heard from him in almost three years... He dismounted his horse and tied the reins to the gate, before running up to the grand entrance of the castle, the door was cracked open just a bit, so he pushed inside. Jinyoung heard the echoes of voices further down the hall, "You just had to invite her in, have her stay for tea, and piss him off huh?!" A voice said. A scoff was heard, "I was just trying to be nice Jackson! If weren't under this damn curse you would've done the same!" Cried a higher pitched voice. Jinyoung walked further into the castle, "Hello?...Anyone here?...mother?" He called out as he walked. "Irresponsible!" The slightly lower voice muttered. "Hello?...Mother?..." Jinyoung called out again. "Did you see that?!" The slightly higher voice asked. "It's a boy...and he's good looking!" The same voice whispered. "I can see that" the slightly lower voice said. "Don't you see?! He's who we've been waiting for!!! He's going to break the spell!" The higher voice said excitedly. "Wait a minute- BAM!" The lower voice yelled.

"Mother?..." Jinyoung called, he heard a creak behind him and turned around, entering the door he heard it from... "Hello?" He called. "Is someone here?...Wait! I'm looking for my mother!...Please..." his voice broke sounding desperate... "J-Jinyoung..." he heard a faint whisper... Jinyoung gasped and saw a barred door...he assumed he was in the dungeons of the castle... "M-mother!" He cried softly..."I thought I lost you, I'm so glad you're alright!" He said as tears brimmed in his eyes as he clutched the hand of his mother. "W-who did this to you?" He asked softly. "Jinyoung...he's close you have to hide!" She whispered. "No! I'm not leaving you again!" Jinyoung yelled. "Jinyoung!-" A vice-like grip was placed on Jinyoung's shoulder and he was spun around to come face to face with an enormous monster "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" It growled at him. Jinyoung gasped, "W-who are you?!" Jinyoung asked. "The master of this castle!" The monster grumbled. "I-I've come for my mother...please..." Jinyoung begged, sadness evident in his voice... "please let her go! She's just a woman!" "SHE SHOULD KNOW NOT TO TRESPASS!" The creature bellowed. "P-please..." a tear rolled down his cheek..."I-I'll do anything..." Jinyoung whispered. "There is nothing you can do...she is my prisoner..." the monster muttered. "There must be something..." Jinyoung muttered..."Wait! Take me instead." He said. "Jinyoung no!" Mrs. Park yelled. "You?!" The monster questioned angrily. "You..." he muttered..."You take her place?" The monster asked, voice softening. "Yes!" Jinyoung pleaded. "Jinyoung no! You don't know what you're doing!" She yelled. "Will you promise to let her go?" Jinyoung asked. "Yes...you must promise to stay here forever!" The monster said calmly but firmly. Jinyoung felt his heart drop to his stomach... Jinyoung squinted trying to make out what the creature actually looked like... "Come into the light..." he said boldly. The monster stepped forward, revealing himself... at least six feet tall, hunched over, covered in thick dark brown fur... Large paws with massive claws at the ends, enormous fangs that jutted out of his mouth, a set of horns much alike those of a demon... Jinyoung's eyes widened, and he held back a gasp... He sighed looking the monster dead in the eyes... "You have my word." He said. "Fine!" The monster roared, unlocking the prison door releasing the woman. "Jinyoung! I can't let you do this!" She yelled clinging onto her son "I-" the monster grabbed the woman and started carrying her away from Jinyoung. "M-mother!" He called out to him "Jinyoung!" She called back. "Wait!" Jinyoung yelled after them...but it was too late... 

The Beast threw the her outside and gestured menacingly toward the horse at the gate. "GO! AND NEVER RETURN!" He yelled. The frightened woman took off towards to horse and mounted it, speeding away from the castle. The Beast returned to where Jinyoung lay on the stone floor with his head in his hands, the beast lifted him up and carried him to one of the grand chambers and set him down on the bed. "You will stay here from now on...I expect you for dinner in an hour." He grumbled, slamming the door on his way out, leaving poor Jinyoung to accept his fate...alone in the clutches of a monster.


	5. Be Our Guest

Jinyoung heard a gentle knock at the door of his new chambers, and went to answer it..."Who is it?" He called out pitifully. "Mark..." the voice on the other side replied, "and Yugyeom" came another voice. Confused Jinyoung opened the door, and in hopped a teapot and a teacup. Bewildered, Jinyoung's eyes widened. "We thought you might want a warm drink." The teapot spoke. "B-but you're a...you..." Jinyoung backed up until he hit a large wardrobe. A cry of shock came from it and it spoke as well "Careful now! You need to watch where your going!" The wardrobe said with a smile and a laugh. "T-this is impossible!...Am I dreaming?..." Jinyoung muttered to himself. "Well of course it's possible!" The teapot and the wardrobe said at the same time, smiling at each other. 

"I told you he was good looking Mark!" The teacup said nodding towards Jinyoung. Jinyoung blushed. The teapot leaned and emptied some tea into the teacup and the teacup hopped over to where Jinyoung now sat on the floor in shock. Tentatively Jinyoung took the little cup and sipped from it, feeling strange about doing so. "We all think what you did for your mother was very brave..." the teapot said gently..."I'm Mark by the way...the cup you have there is Yugyeom, and the wardrobe next to you is Youngjae." The teapot now named Mark explained to Jinyoung. "But I lost my mother...my dreams...everything..." Jinyoung sighed. "Cheer up Jinyoung...it'll all turn out in the end, believe me." Yugyeom said. "Come on Gyeom we have to go finish preparing dinner...you know what Jaebum's temper looks like..." the teapot now known as Mark nodded for the teacup to follow him, they sighed, hopping towards the door, leaving Jinyoung and Youngjae the wardrobe inside.

"Well now...what should we dress you in for dinner?" Youngjae asked excitedly and he opened his doors. "Ah! These!" He said pulling out a pale pink dress shirt with a charcoal grey suit vest, and a pair of black dress pants. "You'll look great in this!-" Youngjae started, but Jinyoung closed his doors. "Thank you, that's very kind...but I'm not going to dinner." Jinyoung sighed. Youngjae gasped "B-but you must!" A knock was heard at the door. A miniature grandfather clock stepped inside and cleared his throat, "Dinner is ready." He said before leaving. Jinyoung sighed closing the door, and sliding down it.

Meanwhile downstairs Jaebum was growing irritated. "Where is he?!" He grumbled. "Now, be patient Jaebum...he lost his mother and his freedom all in one day..." Mark warned gently. "J-Jaebum...have you thought that maybe he is the one who could break the spell?" Bambam asked tentatively. "Of course I have!" Jaebum snapped. "Have you seen him?! He has the looks of an angel!" Jaebum elaborated... "Good! So, you've fallen for him, now he needs to fall in love with you and boom! The spell is broken! We'll be human again by midnight!" Bambam cheered. "Bam it's not that simple...this stuff takes time...not everyone is like you and Gyeom, or Jackson and I...especially since he's being held here against his will..." Mark said. "B-but the rose...it's already begun to wilt!" Bambam whispered with wide eyes. "It's no use..." Jaebum sighed..."he's so gorgeous and I'm...Well look at me!" Jaebum raised his voice. Mark shook his head "You have to help him see past that." Jaebum glared at the teapot, pouting "I don't know how." He muttered. "Well start by actually giving a damn about your appearance like you used to Jaebum! Stand up straight like the prince you are! Mark ordered firmly... Jaebum did so. "Ah yes! And when he comes in give him that bright smile!" Bambam said. Jaebum glared at him for a second before begrudgingly flashing his fangs..."Uh...we'll work on that..." Bambam laughed.

Just then Jackson walked into the room... "Well?! Where is he?!" Asked Jaebum. "He's not coming." Jackson said straight faced. "WHAT?!" Jaebum roared, "Well then he can starve!" He bellowed before storming off into the upper wing of the castle. They all sighed... This was going to be a lot harder than they thought. 

An hour or so later, Bambam was whispering with Yugyeom behind a curtain, when he heard a door creak open. Both whipped around and poked their heads out from the curtain they were hiding behind to see Jinyoung quietly walking down the long hallways. Both gasped and ran after him.

Jinyoung approached the kitchen and heard the voices of the objects he had met earlier. "If you ask me, both of them are just being stubborn assholes." One of the unnamed voices he heard earlier grumbled. "Jackson..." Mark warned, "it's been a long day for all of us..." Jinyoung quietly stepped into the kitchen where they were, earning glances from the objects. A miniature grandfather clock stepped forward "Hello, we haven't met yet, but I'm Jackson." It spoke enthusiastically. Jinyoung smiled endeared and waved at the little clock. Light clinking sounds from behind him were heard as a candelabra and the teacup he met earlier stepped forward. "I'm Bambam! Nice to meet you!" The candelabra said smiling. "It's nice to meet you all..." Jinyoung said. "If there's anything we can do to make your stay more comfortable...just let us know." Mark said. "W-well I am a little hungry." Jinyoung said. "You are?! Well you heard him! Set the table! Start the fire! Get some food on the table!" Bambam yelled happily. "Remember what Jaebum said." Yugyeom warned. "Oh whatever!" Bambam and Jackson yelled, "We have a guest!" Mark, Jackson and Bambam chimed together. "Well lets keep it down...if Jaebum hears, we're all dead." Yugyeom glanced around nervously. "Of course! But what is dinner without a little music!" Bambam winked at him. "Bam..." Yugyeom whined suppressing a smile. "Oh come on! It's been so long since we've sung together Gyeom!" Youngjae said appearing in the doorway of the kitchen. Jinyoung sat down at the large dining table and the objects gathered around before softly humming a few notes before Youngjae, Yugyeom, Jackson and Mark started harmonizing for him softly. Being someone who loved music and loved to sing himself, he was in awe of their voices, and sat back enjoying their little song, he was shocked to realize that Jackson had written the music they sang. Jinyoung clapped for them and finished the food he was given before returning to the upstairs, however something on the opposite end of the top of the staircase caught his eye, and he walked towards it...


	6. Can A Monster Love?

Unable to contain his curiosity, Jinyoung walked towards the dark looking door with a blue light spilling from it. He opened the door which exposed a dark room filled with dust covered furniture and cobwebs, and a portrait of a gorgeous and regal looking man that has been shredded down the center.

However what caught Jinyoung's eye was the small stone table that was sat in front of a large window that spilled the soft glow of the moon upon it, illuminating a single rose encased in glass. Jinyoung's eyebrows furrowed confused as to why something so beautiful and magical looking would be locked away in such a dingy room. 

Tentatively he reached out to caress the glass, but a large paw stopped him. He gasped and looked to his right to see the monster that was holding him captive. "Who told you you could enter here?!" The monster growled. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean any harm!" Jinyoung stuttered. "GET OUT!" The monster yelled. Jinyoung turned around and ran. Jaebum dropped to his knees with his head in his hands, realizing that he just ruined pretty much any chance he had with the incredibly good looking man.

Jinyoung ran down the massive flight of stairs that let to the grand entrance. "Wait! Where are you going?" Yugyeom and Bambam called out to him. "Promise or not, I can't stand to stay here another minute!" Jinyoung let a single tear escape his eye, before throwing his cloak on and bolting out of the castle into the raging snowstorm. His horse was gone, which meant he had to go by foot, so he ran. Yugyeom and Bambam watched the door in horror...

Jinyoung heard a growl from behind him after he had gotten pretty far into the thick woods, whipping around he saw a pack of wolves... His eyes widened and he took off in the other direction, little did he know that he was about to run onto a frozen pond... He took gentle steps back as he watched the wolves every move, but then the ground beneath him began to crack, and it finally gave way, plunging him into the frigid waters below. A few of the wolves began to swim away and run to dry land, but others swam towards him. He closed his eyes and prepared himself for the worst... but he felt something grab him and yank him from the icy waters. He opened his eyes...it was the beast...

He carried him to shore and fought off the wolves. However one of them attacked him, clawing his bicep. The monster roared in pain and ran back to the castle carrying Jinyoung. Jinyoung was immensely grateful to be alive, but he was shocked that this beast who had only been angry with him had saved him. 

Back at the castle the Beast sat Jinyoung in front of the fire and he sat in an armchair not too far away... Mark hopped over and poured tea for the two. It was silent for a while, but then Jinyoung heard the beast hiss in pain. He looked over and noticed how he was clutching his arm in pain. Jinyoung cautiously got up and walked over and placed a gentle hand on top of the large paw that covered the Beast's bicep. The Beast looked up with a pained expression on his face. Jinyoung's eyes softened...maybe he wasn't so bad after all... "L-let me help you... I'll be right back..." Jinyoung whispered.

Jinyoung left and grabbed a bowl of water and a towel from the kitchen, along with a rag. He approached the Beast again, and gingerly dipped the towel into the water and wrung it out. He once again placed a hand on the Beast's paw, "May I see it?" He asked gently. The Beast removed his hand slowly, revealing four moderate looking slashes on his bicep. Jinyoung sighed and began cleaning the wound with the towel, earning a growl from the monster. "THAT HURTS!" The monster roared. The objects that had been looking on at them from afar flinched at his tone. "Well if you hold still it won't hurt as much!" Jinyoung said tightening his grip on his arm. "Well this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't run away!" The monster fired back. "Well if you hadn't yelled at me, I wouldn't have run away!" Jinyoung said raising his voice. "You shouldn't have been in there!" The monster yelled back. "And you should learn to control your temper!" Jinyoung yelled back, equally frustrated, but also sympathetic...he had saved him after all... Jinyoung sighed as he finished cleaning the wound, and then wrapped it up with the rag. "There..." Jinyoung gently grazed his fingers over the wrapped wound, eyes soft and sympathetic, "And thank you for saving me..." he breathed. The Beast stared at him with widened eyes... "Um...y-you're welcome." The Beast said trying to muster a smile... The objects turned away smiling...maybe things would work out...just maybe...


	7. The Woman Who Cried Beast

Meanwhile Mrs. Park rode back into town, frantic and heartbroken. Her beloved son had just been taken away from her by a monster. She would never see him again...unless she got help... She ran to Jisoo's tavern, she knew exactly who she would ask...

She dismounted the horse and tied it up, and burst into the tavern where she saw a lot of the townspeople listening to Jisoo sing for them. Mrs. Park spotted her and ran to her, "Jennie!" She called grabbing the attention of the other girl. "Mrs. Park!" The girl looked at her surprised. "Jennie" She panted, "I need your help... it's Jinyoung!" She said panicked. Jennie gave her a confused look... "What about him? He went after you when your horse showed up without you...wait where is he? How did you get here if he isn't with you?" Jennie asked. "He was kidnapped by a monster in that castle that's kind of far from here!" Mrs. Park said her voice laced with worry. Jennie blinked at her before bursting out laughing. "What! O-oh my god that's too good!" Jennie managed out in between gasps of laughter. "It's not funny I'm serious!" Mrs. Park said sternly. "Sure you are, and I'm sleeping with Jisoo!" She cackled. Mrs. Park rolled her eyes and stormed out to go seek help elsewhere...she obviously couldn't do this by herself, but if no one believed her then how would she save her son?


	8. Something There

A few days had passed since the incident with the wolves, and Jinyoung and the Beast had begun to act kinder to each other, and spend more time together. The Beast stood in front of a window that over looked the castle gardens, and sighed. Mark, Jackson, Bambam and Yugyeom stood next to him and watched Jinyoung walk through the gardens and sigh happily in the snow. "I've never felt this way about anyone..." Jaebum sighed, "I want to do something for him...but what?" He asked turning to the objects next to him. "Well you could go with items that are not intended to last like chocolate, flowers, promises- Ow!" Bambam listed off before Yugyeom nudged him, shaking his head. "No it had to be something special, something that sparks his interests- THAT'S IT!" Yugyeom said suddenly. Everyone looked at him intrigued. "The library!" Yugyeom yelled smiling, "He loves to read!" Smiles bloomed on everyone's faces "That's perfect..." Jaebum sighed softly. 

He walked to his chambers and glanced in his vanity mirror, sighing at his horrid appearance... he had started wearing nice clothing again, but that didn't distract from the fact that he was still physically a monster. He ran his paws through his hair and adjusted his suit jacket, before walking down to the gardens to get Jinyoung.

"Jinyoung..." he called gently, causing the young male to turn in his direction... He looked stunning...rosy cheeks from the frosty wind, snowflakes adorning his perfectly styled dark brown hair, and a smile full of perfectly straight teeth that matched the color of the soft snow around him... Jaebum felt his heart rate quicken. "I have something to show you." He said and gestured for Jinyoung to join him inside. Jinyoung quickly joined him inside, shrugging off his cloak and hanging it up, dusting snow off of him before going any further into the castle. "Alright close your eyes and take my hand...it's a surprise..." Jaebum said gently offering his large paw. Jinyoung hesitantly obliged and took it. 

Carefully Jaebum guided him through the castle and walked him into the library, which the objects had made quick work of tidying up. "Can I open them yet?" Jinyoung asked with a smile. "Go ahead." Jaebum breathed, anxious to see his reaction. Jinyoung opened his eyes and gasped, his eyes sparking as he looked at the massive shelves filled with books all around him. "I-I can't believe it! I've never seen so many books in one place in my whole life!" Jinyoung breathed. "Y-you like it?" Jaebum asked nervously. "It's wonderful!" Jinyoung smiled. "Then it's yours." Jaebum smiled. "Thank you so much!" Jinyoung squeezed his paw in thanks. The objects looked on in awe, bright hopeful smiles adorning their faces. "Would you look at that." Jackson sighed happily. Bambam laughed happily "I knew it would work!" He cheered. "It is very exciting..." Mark breathed, trying to suppress his excitement. "Come on Gyeom we have work to do in the kitchen for tonight." Mark said hopping away with the teacup. Jackson turned to Bambam and said, "Alright, we have work to do, so let's get on it, and don't screw around." Jackson shot him a glare, but then smiling and took off down the halls to get cleaning. 

While the objects began cleaning the castle and brightening up the rooms, Jaebum and Jinyoung walked out into the gardens again, attempting to feed the little birds that flitted about around them. Jinyoung was able to lure some into his hand, while Jaebum only managed to scare them away. Jinyoung laughed lightly, and took his hand and showed him how to do it gently, and before long a little sparrow flew into Jaebum's paw. Jaebum smiled at him and Jinyoung felt his stomach flip. 

They continued to walk through the gardens, but then Jinyoung had an idea and balled up a handful of snow and threw it at Jaebum, causing him to whip around shocked. Jinyoung stifled laughter behind his hand, until he was hit with a snowball from Jaebum. The laughed and continued to pelt each other with snow until they were covered. They went inside and smiled softly at each other before parting their separate ways, "I'll meet you at the top of the stairs before dinner." Jaebum said before leaving. Jinyoung nodded, and headed to his own chambers. 

"Jaebum, tonight is the night!" Jackson smiled excitedly. Jaebum sighed, "I don't know if I'm ready for this." Mark glared at him dead panned, "You don't have time to be timid...be bold, daring...we know you are." He said. Jaebum nodded, slicking the longer fur on his hair back and donning a blue formal suit. "There will be music, dinner and dancing!" Yugyeom sighed, "It'll be great...I can't wait to dance again." He stared off into space dreamily. Jackson and Jaebum laughed at his statement. "You care for him don't you?" Mark asked. "More than anything." Jaebum sighed, still not satisfied with his appearance. "Well then, just be yourself, and when the time is right tell him how you feel." Mark said with a smile. With one last adjustment of his suit jacket he nodded at his reflection and took a deep breath. 

Meanwhile Youngjae had given Jinyoung a creamy whitish dress shirt with a gold suit vest, and white fitted dress pants to wear. He finished tying the gold bow tie that completed his ensemble, and walked over to the mirror on the vanity in his room, and ran his fingers through his hair, happy with how he looked, he ignored the small flutters he felt in his stomach and bid the friendly wardrobe goodbye and headed towards the stairs.


	9. Tale As Old As Time

Bambam knocked on Jaebum's chamber doors, "Jinyoung is waiting for you!" He said with a wink. Jaebum gathered all of his confidence and strode down the halls and caught sight of the handsome man waiting for him atop the stairs opposite him. He smiled at him in awe, and they both walked down their respective set of stairs and met in the middle, bowing to each other. "You look amazing..." Jaebum said softly. Jinyoung blushed, scratching the back of his neck, "Y-you clean up well too..." he stuttered, feeling flattered. Jaebum offered him his paw as they walked down the remaining stairs towards the ballroom.

The doors opened and Jinyoung gasped as he saw the large elegant room inside. He spotted the sweet objects he had befriended sitting on top of a piano. Bambam began to play soft chords and Jaebum bowed to him, and the two began to waltz. Jinyoung smiled up at him amused, "You know, for someone as tall as you, you are very skilled on you feet." He said. Jaebum laughed, "Thank you, but no one dances better than Yugyeom." He said. Jinyoung smiled at the thought, and glanced over at the objects who were watching them in sheer glee. Jaebum spun him, and as the music slowed, he dipped him. Jinyoung smiled up at him, and was pulled back to him feet, "That was wonderful, thank you..." He said. 

Jaebum took his hand and led him out onto a balcony that looked out onto the gardens under the stars. Jinyoung sighed in bliss, closing his eyes smiling. Jaebum stared at him, taking in every inch of his being. "J-Jinyoung...Are you happy here?" He asked tentatively. Jinyoung thought for a minute before glancing off towards the forest and said "Yes..." Jaebum's eyebrows furrowed. "Is something wrong?" He asked. Jinyoung sighed looking down at his feet, "I just wish I could see my mother...I just really miss her...she's my only family..." he said sadly... Jaebum's eyes softened, but then they brightened, "There's a way." He said. Jinyoung's eyes brightened, and he followed Jaebum into the dark room where the rose was.

Jaebum handed him a mirror, "Here, this mirror will show you anything...anything you wish to see." He explained. Jinyoung took it gingerly, "Is like to see my mother please..." he said. The mirror flashed bright white before displaying an image of Mrs. Park curled up in her bed crying and he held the scarf Jinyoung given her. He felt his heart ache, "She...she looks so sad..." Jinyoung muttered. "Then you need go to her." Jaebum said. Jinyoung looked at him bewildered. "Go...Your mother needs you...I release you from this castle." Jaebum said, eyes cast downwards. "T-thank you...I-" Jinyoung started, tears of joy forming in his eyes. "Take this with you though, so you can remember me, and all of us here...please...don't forget us." Jaebum begged him sadly.

Jinyoung smiled gratefully, before standing on his toes and kissing his cheek, "I could never forget you...thank you." He said before making his way down to the castle doors, and mounting the horse Jaebum had at the castle. Jaebum watched with sad eyes as he watched Jinyoung ride off, away from him forever... "Well Jaebum! In just a few short hours the curse should be broken and we'll all be back to ourselves!" Jackson said from behind him. "I let him go..." Jaebum sighed. "YOU WHAT?!" The objects yelled. "His mother misses him and I can tell that he can't stand to see her in pain...it's just not right to keep him here like that..." Jaebum said sadly, walked away from them.


	10. Kill The Beast

Jinyoung quickly rode back to town, eager to see his mother, the minute he caught sight of the town lights, he gripped the reins even tighter and urged the horse to go faster. He slowed down as he entered the outskirts of town, only to be seen by none other than Jisoo, who was instantly at his side. "Jinyoung! You're okay!" She cried. "None of us knew where you were! And your mother hasn't left your house in a week, and refuses to talk to anyone...we thought you were dead!" She yelled. Jinyoung nodded ignoring her, and approached his house, dismounting the horse and running inside. 

"Mother!" He called, "J-Jinyoung?!" He heard his mother from upstairs. She came to the top of the stairs and saw Jinyoung and gasped, instantly running towards him. Jinyoung enveloped her in a tight hug and held her close. "I'm so happy you're here! Did he hurt you?!" She asked, looking her son up and down. "No!" Jinyoung smiled happily, "Mother, he's incredibly kind actually...he's the one who released me so I could be with you...he was just scared and hurt that night..." Jinyoung explained, with a dreamy look in his eyes. "Jinyoung...you love him don't you..." she asked knowingly. Jinyoung wrung his hands and ghosted his fingers over the mirror in his pocket... "I....Yes...I do..." He smiled sadly. "Then if you're happy, I'm happy... Go to him...Maybe if it's alright I can come too?" She told him. "Mother-" Jinyoung started. "No, you've finally found someone Jinyoung...don't supress it for me." She said. Jinyoung nodded.

He turned and walked outside only to see Jisoo and Jennie standing there. "So your little old mother isn't crazy...there really is a beast?" Jisoo sneered at him. "Jisoo, this doesn't concern you." Jinyoung brushed her off. Jisoo grabbed his wrist and turned him to face her. "Let me see him Jinyoung." Jisoo said, eyes dark. Jinyoung shakily reached for the mirror in his pocket... "S-show me t-the beast..." he said to the mirror. The mirror flashed and displayed Jaebum standing next to the rose staring at it longingly. Jisoo snatched the mirror from him and looked at the image inside, before looking at Jinyoung and laughing "This?! You love this?! Hah! Do you not see what lies right before your eyes?! Why would you love this when I already love you?!" Jisoo asked incredulously. "Because he truly loves me, not just the idea of me... plus, he's better looking on the inside than you are." Jinyoung spat at her. Jisoo's eye twitched, "Well Jinyoung we'll see how this lovely little monster of yours actually stands against the town." Jisoo smirked, taking off towards the center of town.

"Everyone! Everyone! Listen! Jinyoung has returned! And what took him has been revealed!" Jisoo yelled, earning gasps and whispers from the townspeople gathered around him. "This monster stole him away!" She said turning the mirror to the people, eliciting shouts of horror from them. "And he'll do the same to all of us! Unless we fight back and protect ourselves!" She yelled, garnering shouts of agreement from the townspeople. "Wait!" Jinyoung cried, pushing his way through the sea of people. "He's not a monster! See I'm here and I'm fine! Just because he looks different doesn't mean we should hurt him!" He begged. The townspeople ignored him and went and grabbed what they could to defend themselves, and followed Jisoo in an angry, and vengeful march to the castle. Jinyoung mounted the horse he had rode in on and took off towards the castle, he hoped he wouldn't be too late...


	11. The Beast Within

Jinyoung was able to arrive at the castle before Jisoo and the townspeople, and made quick work of dismounting the horse and running inside. "JACKSON! MARK! BAMBAM! YOUNGJAE! YUGYEOM!" He yelled into the castle. "J-Jinyoung?! Y-you're back?!" He saw Jackson poke his head out from the stair railings. "YES! AND I NEED HELP!" He yelled frantically. "The townspeople know about Jaebum, and are coming to kill him!" Jinyoung yelled. Jackson's eyes widened, "I'll get the others!" He said darting off. Jinyoung propped a chair under the grand door handles before going off to devise a plan.

As Jisoo and the crowd of townspeople approached the entrance of the castle, she hardened her stare on the castle. She did not want to necessarily kill the Beast herself, as it wasn't her nature to do so...however, so blinded by her own selfish desires, Jisoo wanted nothing to stand between herself and Jinyoung. She strode up to the door of the castle, and attempted to push them open, growling when she realized that they were blocked in some fashion. She motioned for the townspeople to join her next to the door, they pushed until the chair behind the door slipped letting them through. "AND NOW!" Jisoo heard someone yell, and suddenly she and the townspeople were drenched in tea. She wiped her eyes and glared, but couldn't see anyone except for...was that teapot moving?!

Frustrated she stormed off into the castle leaving the townspeople to fight the moving objects...She had a mission... She made her way up the staircase unnoticed amidst the fighting... She spotted a bluish glow spilling from a dark looking room...she walked towards it, and opened the door, she saw the beast inside, with his back turned to him. Jisoo smirked, "So you're the monster Jinyoung's fallen for?" She asked boldly, causing the Beast to whip around. "Who are you?!" He growled. "Someone who is right for Jinyoung. We can do this two ways...one, you can surrender and cut all ties with him... or two, which I really don't want to do...we can fight." She said glowering. The Beast furrowed his brows and narrowed his eyes, before lunging at her. Jisoo's eyes widened, dodging him by mere centimeters. 

Panicking, she ran out onto the balcony, where they would have more space to duel. Her breath was ragged and she was internally panicking as she was face to face with this monster. Suddenly Jinyoung ran out in between them. "ENOUGH!" He yelled. "You leave him alone Kim Jisoo! I swear if you touch him, you'll be fighting me next!" He grumbled dangerously. "Oh sweet Jinyoung, I'm only trying to show you that you deserve better than this!" Jisoo said gesturing at the Beast. "Listen. He may look like that, but when will you learn that looks aren't all to a person?! Personality and a heart make a person...and I can see with your desires and greed that there is nothing worth my time in your heart. So I advise you Kim Jisoo, to collect your posse, reflect on your actions, and get it through your head that I'm not interested in you, and leave." Jinyoung said gesturing towards the doorway. Jisoo gulped...he was right...she really had been blinded by greed and vanity... She nodded sheepishly and awkwardly left, taking the townspeople with her, shutting the grand doors behind her.


	12. Human Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!!! If you did please leave a like and a comment!!! Also if you want to see more of my writing go check out my tumblr where you can request ships, drabbles, scenarios, fake texts, and more! At @binggeulbinggeul-round ! Thank you so much!~

After they had gone Jinyoung turned around to face Jaebum, who looked absolutely stunned. "Y-you came back..." he breathed. Jinyoung smiled up at him and took his paws, "Of course I did...You're not the monster everyone sees you as...my mother understands, and she'd actually like to live here too... and I do want to stay here...with you." Jinyoung said earnestly. Jaebum picked him up and spun him around, "Jinyoung! I cannot thank you enough...I-....I love you..." Jaebum said hesitantly. Jinyoung beamed at him, "I love you too Jaebum..." He whispered before cupping his face, and kissing him. Jaebum set him down in surprise, but also because he felt strange... 

"J-Jaebum...are you alright?" Jinyoung looked at him in concern. The objects joined him, looking on in concern. "I...I feel-" Jaebum started, but before he could finish, a huge flash of white light enveloped him, and Jinyoung had to shield his eyes and look away, once it began to fade Jinyoung squinted at the cloud of white smoke that was left behind, he made out a shape, but was confused... 

After the smoke dissipated, out stepped a young man dressed in a blue dress shirt, and fitted black dress pants, with perfectly styled black hair, strong dark eyebrows, deep brown eyes that Jinyoung could feel himself getting lost in, sculpted features and a very attractive face, and a beautifully brilliant white smile. "J-Jaebum?!" Jinyoung asked shocked, did this mean..."You're the Prince!" He breathed. Jaebum scratched the back of his neck and blushed, "W-well yeah...I am...but that doesn't matter!" He smiled down at Jinyoung. "Jaebum...excuse me, but wow...you're incredibly good looking." Jinyoung couldn't help himself from saying it. Jaebum's blush darkened. "Thank you Jinyoung...I could say the same goes for you too..." 

Suddenly another flash enveloped the objects that stood behind them. Startled by the light, both turned around to watch what was happening. Just as it did to Jaebum, the light faded leaving a cloud of smoke, and two figures remained in the smoke. As it faded Jinyoung took in the real faces behind the little living objects he had befriended. A fairly tall boy, who couldn't have been older than nineteen with black hair and a wide grin filled with pearly white teeth looked back at him, clothed in a white dress shirt with rolled up sleeves, a navy suit vest and tight fitting black dress pants. Next to him stood another man who was a few inches shorter than him,who had medium brown hair like himself, and a cheeky smile; he wore an ensemble similar to the first man, except his shirt was black and he wore a white bow tie and a white vest. Jaebum smiled opening his arms to them, "Bambam! Jackson!" He smiled hugging the two. 

Next a man who was the same height as Jinyoung stepped out of the smoke. He had honey brown hair, and a sweet smile; with the way he held himself, Jinyoung instantly knew it was Mark. He wore the same thing as Bambam, except instead of a vest, he had an apron tied around his waist. "Mark!" Jaebum smiled seeing the curse being lifted and everyone returning to normal. The last figure to emerge was quite tall, he had a shy smile plastered on his face and soft looking blackish-navy hair that swept into his eyes, and softest eyes. He was clad in the same dress shirt, dress pants, and suit vest ensemble as the others. He joined the massive group hug that was forming as Jaebum called out to him, "Yugyeom!" 

They all cheered and smiled, before footsteps were heard down the hall. A man with strawberry blonde wavy hair and a bright smile, who had previously been running down the hall, appeared in From of them. "Youngjae! You turned back too!" Jaebum yelled beaming at the one missing person. Jinyoung looked at the sweet scene lovingly, before they all broke apart and turns to him. "You broke the curse, you set us free! Thank you!" Bambam cheered. Jinyoung took in how everyone really looked, before turning to Jaebum, smiling. 

The next day Jinyoung had his mother move into the castle with them, and unlike the first time she was here, she enjoyed it. She had hit it off with several of the castle workers, especially one of the maids... Jinyoung watched as Jackson and ran away from Jaebum's cat laughing as the latter chased him. Mark read a book in one of the parlor chairs, and Yugyeom and Bambam chatted animatedly by the fireplace, and Youngjae was playing with a little white dog off next to them...This was his new life and he loved it... "I'm glad you like it here, and I'm still elated that you came back." Jaebum said taking Jinyoung's hand in his. "I couldn't be happier." He smiled before kissing him...


End file.
